


The Devil You Know

by trinielf82



Series: Hooker AU [11]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: physical abuse mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	The Devil You Know

Ty Grady was whistling and the sound was grating on Nick’s nerves. The eyeful of hickey he was currently getting wasn’t helping things either. 

“Jesus Ty.” he muttered. 

Ty looked up from the papers scattered across his desk. “What’d i do now?” 

“You look like you’ve been mauled by a hungry vampire.” 

Ty grinned “Garrett did seem a tad bit hungry last night.” 

Nick shook his head. Nope. “Stop. i don’t want to know.” 

Ty ignored him completely “The things that man can do with his tongue…” 

Ok no he was not going there with his best friend. He jumped to his feet. He had places to be anyways. 

“Aww c’mon Nick, don’t you want to know what he can do with his hands? Cuz god damn they feel so…” 

“Nope!” Nick exited with Ty’s laughter trailing behind him. 

His best friend was happy. Clearly. Nick didn’t begrudge him that, but all the goofy grins and happy whistling was getting to him. Because he sure as hell didn’t have any of that. All he had right now was the growing lust for a CI he had no business lusting after. 

Nick’s phone jangled as he headed to his truck. He dug it out of his jacket and almost groaned when he saw who was calling. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. 

“I’m fifteen minutes out.” he said

Kelly Abbott’s low chuckle went right to Nick’s dick “Hello to you too detective.” 

“I’ll see you in a few.” Nick was about to end the call. Maybe the fifteen minutes it took to get to their meeting place would give him time to remember that he was meeting Abbott to get inside info. This was not some lunch date.

“Can’t make it today detective” Kelly’s words stopped him.

Since they’d started this dance, Kelly had not missed any meetings “Why? you know our deal Abbott. You provide information and…” 

“Yes i know, but…you’re not the only one with job and well, something came up.” 

“Something?” Nick did not want details of whatever this something was, especially if it involved Kelly’s line of work, but Kelly had never missed a meet because of work before. Something was off. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. I just got shit to do.” The line went dead.

What the fuck just happened? 

*******

Kelly gripped the phone in his hand. Nick was calling him back. Kelly had no intention of picking up. His mind was made up. It just wasn’t a good idea to go to that meeting today…considering. 

“Kelly” 

Kelly’s head jerked up. When the hell had Liam come into the kitchen? “Is there a reason you’re standing our detective up today?” 

Was Liam being serious right now? “Have you seen my face?” 

Liam’s brow went up and Kelly tensed, as the man walked over to him and gripped Kelly’s chin. Blue eyes roved over Kelly’s face, probably cataloging the bruises on his cheek and his busted lip. 

“Yes, Kelly i have. And our White Knight’s protector instincts will be on high when he sees it too.” Liam dropped his hand “the meeting is on as planned.” 

Fuck. Kelly did not want to see the pity in Nick’s eyes when he saw his face. Fuck that noise. He was already sick to his stomach about this whole arrangement, like hell he was going to use this to reel Nick in even more. 

He’d thought he was past all this shit. He wasn’t supposed to be getting beat to shit on this escort gig. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” he mumbled. Liam’s hand was at his jaw again, one finger lightly stroking up until it rested on the glaring bruise on his cheek. 

“No, it wasn’t. That’s why i took care of our over exuberant customer.” 

Kelly met Liam’s eyes. He wasn’t exactly certain how Liam had dealt with the man and he really did not want to know, given his boss’s reputation. 

“I am truly sorry that deviant slipped through our screening somehow. That’s why I’m providing each of my lovelies with back-up from now on. But,” Liam’s eyes bore into his “i still need you to get to that meeting, now. so please call detective O’Flaherty back and tell him things are on as planned.” 

For a brief moment, Kelly considered telling Liam to go to hell, but yeh no he didn’t want to get himself dead. 

**************

“What the fuck happened to your face?!” 

“Well nice to see you too Detective.” 

Kelly supposed anger was better than pity. Nick looked about ready to lose his shit. Meeting today was bad idea. But going against Liam was even worse, so here they were. 

“Did he do this to you?” Nick’s hands were clenching and un-clenching at his sides. no doubt he was picturing punching in Liam’s face for what he thought the man had done to Kelly. 

Kelly stared past Nick to the to other end of the abandoned warehouse. The first time they’d met here Nick had assured Kelly that this was a safe location. Nick’s assurances didn’t matter because Liam already knew where they met. This entire situation was fucked up. 

Kelly knew if he said Liam had done this to his face, he’d succeed in reeling in the detective further, but…he just couldn’t do that. 

“No. Just a hazard of the job.” Kelly shrugged, trying to make light of the whole thing. It was clearly the wrong thing to say, or maybe the right thing, considering the look in Nick’s eyes now.

“Kelly I’ll…” And there it was. The pity. “I’ll get you out of this i promise.” 

“Yeah, good luck with that. Anyways let’s just get down to business shall we.” 

“No.” 

Kelly raised a brow at that. “No?” 

In a flash Nick was all up in his face, green eyes flashing “Tell me who did this to you.” 

Kelly sighed. Not this again. “It’s taken care of ok. And besides, why do you care if some hooker got his ass beat?” 

“Don’t call yourself that” Nick growled. 

“It’s what i am. Pulling me off the streets and slapping a fancy suit on me doesn’t really change what i do.” He waved a hand at this busted lip. “Clearly fucking in a fancy hotel doesn’t guarantee that shit like this still won’t happen.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Make. Me” 

Kelly wasn’t sure what reaction he was hoping for here, but Nick shoving him against a wall hadn’t been it. He wasn’t supposed to be pissing the man off. He was supposed to be making Nick feel sorry for him. 

But hey, did he really care right now? With Nick’s hard body flush against his? Not at all. 

Kelly licked his lips, smirking when Nick’s eyes followed the movement. “Got me where you want me detective? So now what?” 

“Fuck you.” 

Kelly grinned “Yes please.” 

*******

He was in so much trouble. 

Pressing Kelly against a damn brick wall was a bad idea. He was supposed to be getting information from the man. Vital information that could shut down Bell’s operations and maybe get Kelly out of this shit hole he was in. 

He was not supposed to be enjoying how Kelly kept biting his bottom lip and looking up at him with those damn gorgeous eyes. 

Kelly shifted, pressing his hips against Nick and shit shit shit. The press of the man’s groin against his had him going up in flames. 

“You wanna get information out of me? Ive been known to get mouthy when I’m being fucked so…” 

Oh God, why did he agree to meet in this warehouse? In a public place would’ve been so much better. That way he wouldn’t be thinking about spinning the man around and having Kelly’s sweet ass pressed back against him. Ok, no, let’s be real here he’d still be thinking about it even if they were around other people but he wouldn’t be able to act on it. 

Fuck everything. 

The minute their lips met, Nick’s brain alternated between screaming no no no and yes yes goddamn fucking yes. 

Kelly’s tongue was in his mouth, his hands roaming everywhere. And Nick was on fire. And in two blinks the man had his jeans unzipped and his hand down his pants. 

“Well hello again” Kelly purred as he stroked Nick’s dick. And Nick brain shorted as he remembered Kelly’s mouth on him, in that damn hotel bathroom so long ago. “I know you’re thinking about that blowjob Nick.” Kelly whispered against his mouth. 

Fuck yeah he was thinking about it. He groaned as Kelly’s thumb rubbed his cock head and nearly lost it when the man brought his thumb up to his mouth and sucked. “Mmmm, so so good.” 

“God damn tease.” Nick managed.

Kelly’s grin was full on wicked. “Always detective. But, aren’t you supposed to be pumping me…for information?“ 

“Yeah” Nick was surprised he got that much out, as Kelly got back to stroking him. 

“More incentive to get you going maybe?” One last stroke, then the man started up a slow strip tease. God help him. 

This was insane. He was on work time and about to fuck his CI in some run down warehouse. What the hell was he doing? Didn’t stop him from drinking in the well defined chest and abs being bared by the unbuttoned shirt. 

Kelly left his shirt hanging open, arms spread wide. His damn jeans were riding obscenely low on those lean hips. Fucking fuck, he had that damn fucking V that was Nick’s weakness. 

He moved in, cock hard and rubbing against Kelly’s stomach. He was going to do this. But a teeny part of his brain just wouldn’t shut up about it. 

“What are we doing here Kelly?” 

Kelly rocked his hips “Oh i think…” 

“Yeah Nick,” A voice echoed in the otherwise quiet warehouse. “Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

Oh fuck. 

Nick tensed. This really could not be happening. He did not just get caught with his dick hanging out, literally. 

Kelly didn’t seem fazed at all as he grinned over Nick’s shoulder. “Well hello Detective Grady, fancy meeting you here.” 

Well fuck everything. Nick was so screwed.


End file.
